Call Me When You're Sober
by Tyga
Summary: Draco Malfoy falls for Ginny Weasley. She can't get him to leave her alone.But when she finally starts to like him, she finds out he was under the Imperius curse.Was their love ever true? Can their love last?
1. Starting over

**A/N- there really isn't much to say. I'm attempting to write, and here is my work in progress. Hope someone enjoys it!**

**Disclamer- I don't own anything, I just play with storylines like puppets.**

**-----------------------**

"...And those are the unforgivable curses.They should never be used on anyone, because they are unforgivable, and illegal." Professor McGonnagal finished up.

"For your homework tonight, six pages of parchment on everything we have been over today.Class dismissed."

Ginny gathered her things and went to the teachers desk.

"You want homework on everything? What form are you asking? Definitions or paragraph form?" She asked intelligently.

"Definition form will do, Weasley."

"Ok." She nodded and headed off to lunch.

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were sitting in the Great Hall at lunchtime, holding a whispered arguement.

"It's not right... I dont wanna do it... I hate father..."

" Musn't disobey...Pretend... Hate it too... "

They rushed through their lunch so they could go to the slytherin common room to continue the conversation. They got up from the table and walked towards the Entrance Hall when they bumped into something.

"Hey! Watch where your going you muggle lover. I dont want your filth touching me." said Malfoy. Ginny looked up at him with wide eyes and hurried along to go eat. Slytherins one way, Gryffindors the other, some things will never change. Ginny sat down at the Gryffindor table, listening to Harry, Ron and Hermione talk. They did completly trust her now, but she still felt left out. They had each other, she had no one, as always. Sometimes they would speak to her, but it wasn't as though they actually cared what she thought- They were just trying to be nice, and she knew it. Usually she just read a book or sat there in silence. Today was a silent day, as she didnt have any reading to do for homework.

"And can you believe him? He fell for it! I got the book. Such a guliable teacher." Hermione fussed. Ginny knew she was talking about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Carrol.

"I guess he could tell I was a good student, and actully thought I needed to do research on vampires. As if I dont already know enough about them. Anyways, it has the clues we were looking for, here." She showed them a particular spot in the book. Ginny was tired of listening to Hermione not-so-hiddenly brag, so she cleared her spot and decided to walk the grounds.She did this often, although there was never really anything new to see, it did relax her. She took a spot by the lake under a tree and stared off into space.She wondered what to do with her life, as she was tired of being plain old Ginny. She was tired of hiding her body, tired of being "shy," tired of being Ron's little sister, tired of not having a life, or a boyfriend for that matter.It was about time she took matters into her own hands and made herself a whole new person. She wasnt sure how, but she was gonna do it.

--------------------------------------------------------

"And done!" She said to no one in particular. She looked in the mirror, and liked what she saw. She sewed things tighter, and shorter. She looked at the very least, decent. She also cut her hair to a little past her shoulders, and it had a nice wave.Shen she put on some makeup she got from her brothers, Fred and George, for Christmas. She smiled at her reflection and was happy with what she saw, so atleast she FELT better.

"Time for the big debut." She said out loud.

She walked out of her dorm, and out of the portrait hole. Down to the entrance hall she went, anticipationg the look on her brother's and "friends" faces.

"Oh My God! Ginny! You... Wow... You got a haircut! Your clothes! You look great!" said Hermione. She caught up with Ginny right before she went into the great hall.

"I like it. Did you do it yourself?" She went on.

"Yea..." Ginny started to blush, and then remembered she wasnt going to be shy anymore and said it again, more bold this time.

"Yea, I did it myself." She smiled, and it felt good. She was really proud, and hoped everyone else liked it as much as her and Hermione did.She walked in, and sat at her usual spot. She was showered with complements from all the Gryffindors.

"Wow! You look great Ginny!"

"I absolutely love your hair. Where did you get it done?"

"Ooo... Nice robes, are they new?"

Ginnys eyes were sparkling. She loved the attention. The best part was the look in Seamus' eyes... Like he liked her! She was ecstatic.Not that she liked Seamus, but she liked being liked.She awnsered everyone's questions while eating. She couldnt wait to see what other changes awaited her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She thinks she is everything now that she looks different. I always knew the Weasley's were stuck up snobs. Atleast, she is anyways. Hrrrmmph. She'll get it comming to her if she thinks she is gonna steal Seamus away from me."

Ginny heard this as she woke up and rolled over. She couldn't quite figure out who said it, but it really didn't matter.

" Oh shut up. I can't steal him anyways, not like I'd want to after you had him. And besides that, if Seamus loved you so much, he wouldn't be looking at me!" She shouted into the dorm. Everyone got silent, and she laughed. They all looked at her before she left, grabbing her stuff and going to the bathrooms to change. She prefered to surprise people with what she was wearing. Today she chose loose, black, mens shorts with lots of pockets. They went down to her knees. Then she put on a green tank top, with a low cut black sweater to show the shirt underneath. She put her robes on over that, and went to the mirror. Little bit of lip gloss, little bit of mascara, some eyeliner on the bottom, and irredescent green eyeshadow. Kinda an olive color. It made her eyes look great, and thats all that counts. She hurriedly grabbed her books and went to the Great Hall.

Ginny sat at breakfast, thinking and smirking at the guys looking at her. The Trio kept trying to ger her attention but she wasn't quite catching what they were saying to her.

" ... And now everyone is talking about you. Ginny? Ginny...? GINEVRA!" Ron shook her.

"Huh? What? Oh... Right. Yea... I agree with Harry." She nodded distractedly. She had noticed Draco Malfoy staring at her and she was trying her best to ignore him and pretend she wasn't paying attention to him but secretly it irked her, having him watch her.

"Ginny dear, we didn't ask who you agreed with. Whats wrong with you? Bloody hell you've been so odd lately. Maybe Fred and George DID Poison your lipgloss..." Ron shook his head.

"Well whatever you say Gin. Time for classes, you comming?... Ginny? Classes? ...Fine, if you're late, don't blame me." The Trio gathered their books and headed off. Ginny finally realized that no one was talking to her and she snapped back to reality as Malfoy got up and left the Hall. She grabbed her books also and ran to class, the whole way thinking that she felt good.

-----------------------------------------------

Herbology was so boring. she hated that class. The only fun part was that her partner was Colin, who was afraid of "Breaking a nail!" so they always had fun. They would goof off and have fun, but also get their work done because they both excelled in the subject. But today Colin was absent, and it was note taking day. How she loathed being alone, and taking notes. Atleast with Colin around she had someone to talk too. But noooo, he had to go land himself in the hospital wing from falling for Fred and George's Sweets. Ugh, so not fair. So she was all alone, to scribble her notes as fast as possible. As soon as she finished, she would show them to Professor Sprout and then be released. Maybe she would bring Colin his brush and mirror so he could look good while in the hospital...

"Hi Ginny." A girl in her year that she didnt know sat down next to her.

"Uh Hi." Ginny glanced at her quickly and looked back down at her notes.

"I know it's alot to ask, but could you give me a makeover like yours?" The girl asked in a rush.

"uh... I'm flattered and all, that you like my so-called makeover... But I really didn't do anything special. Sewed my clothes, cut my hair different, and decided to wear makeup. Nothing you couldn't do on your own. And I'm done with my notes now, so I gotta go!" Ginny closed her books and gathered her papers, and started for the teachers desk.

"Does this look right Professor Sprout?" She asked.

"Looks fine to me, go on ahead with your day. Oh and tell Colin I wish him well." She replied.

" Okay I Will. Good day Professor." She walked off back to her dorm and grabbed Colin's stuff for him. As she was heading out, she ran into Harry.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Bringing Colin some of his stuff?" She replied.

"Oh. I'll come with you." He joined her at her side, as she rolled her eyes thinking to herself 'He just can't get over me can he?' and shook her head.

"So how was your day?" She asked politely

"Just fine, and yours?"

"Normal. Some girl I don't even know asked me to give her a makeoover; I just kinda laughed a little and ran" She giggled.

" Nice." He laughed too.

"Yea. And since Colin was missing from class, he couldn't save me. So I decided to save him instead and bring him a brush and mirror so he can atleast feel decent while stuck with that stomach problem." They had arrived at the hospital wing by then, and she pushed open the door.

"Thanks for walking me... But Colin can only have one visitor. So I'll see you later?" She asked.

"Yea and Ginny?" He said heistantly.

"Yea?"

"I was wondering if you... Nevermind."

"Uh... Ok. Bye Harry." She turned around and walked to Colin.

"Oh. My. God. Harry Just about asked me out again. I know it." She sat down on Colin's bed.

"Well he can ask me out ANYTIME!" He winked, and they laughed together.

"I brought you your mirror and brush so you wouldn't feel too bad." She handed them over, and he put them on his bedside.

"Thanks, I Am getting released tomorrow morning though."

"Oh. Well I missed you. And Professor Sprout says Hi, and feel better."

"Thanks. I'm actually tired though, so I'm going to bed. Come back and visit after dinner okay?"

"Okay. Love ya Colin." She hugged him and walked back to her common room, colapsing on the bed, glad it was Friday.

---------------------------------


	2. Seamus' Surprise

The fire cackled loudly, and cast a glow on the common room. Ginny was the only one awake, and she was laying on the couch relaxing for once.She hadn't been able to sleep earlier becauseof her school workload. This was her OWLS year also, and her teachers were determined to make it "fun". She thought about her recent physical changes, and was still working on the mental ones. She wanted to be less shy; she wanted a boyfriend. she was tired of being in the shadows, and never noticed. She thought about boys... Particularly, Seamus. He had broken up with his girlfriend, and Ginny suspected he was going to ask her out. She pondered whether or not to date him, but wasn't sure if she even knew how to be a girlfriend. Snogging and other...Things... Didn't exactly appeal to her. Oh well, when the time came, she would figure it out. She started contemplating what to wear tomorrow, when she heard the portrait hole open. When she glanced over, she saw nothing, but then suddenly Harry appeared.

"Oh jeez Gin. If you had been anyone else, I would have been screwed." He looked a little shocked that she was awake.

"Well, sorry. I was just relaxing. You rather gave me a scare just now, creeping in with your cloak." She giggled.

"Sorry. Was visiting Hagrid." He settled himself on the couch next to her, and closed his eyes.

"...You should go to bed-" They both started. Ginny laughed, and Harry did too.

"I guess WE should, huh?" He said, looking her way.

"That sounds a little bad." Harry said quietly.

"Yea. Goodnight Harry." She got up and walked to her dorm, shaking her head. Making her way up the stairs proved difficult in the dark, but she managed. She flopped down in bed, clothes and all, and groaned. It was going to be a long weekend. Three essays, A Hogsmeade trip, and all the bickering of the others that she had to put up with. Getting a decent night of sleep is definitly what she needed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was all prepared to skip Hogsmeade. She had homework, and with everyone gone she could finally concentrate enough to actually get something done. And then...

"Ginny? Uh.. If you don't have anyone to go to Hogsmeade with... Would you like to go with me?" Seamus looked hopeful.

"Well I wasn't going to go, I have alot of homework..." She looked hesitant.

"Oh.How about next time then?" He asked.

"Oh what the heck. I'll go with you now." She gathered up her books and told him to hang on while she grabbed her cloak.

"Okay, I'm ready." They headed to Hogsmeade and Ginny prayed she wasn't doing something she was going to regret.

It was a little busy there today; It was the first trip since the begining of the year. Ginny looked around and observed people, looking to see who was doing what, and who was watching her. She was suprised to see girls throwing her envious looks. She was liking this alot. Seamus' hand kept knocking into hers and she kept thinking "if he wants to hold my hand, he should just do it." She accidently laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing. I was just giggling because I... Oh look at that!" She pointed left and then grabbed some snow and threw it at him.

"Wha...? AUGH!" He looked startled. "I'll get you for that!" He grabbed a handfull of snow, and started to chase her. Giggling madly, she ran as fast as she could. Obviously she wasn't paying enough attention...

"Ow! Who ran into m-" She stopped midsentance when she looked up and saw Draco Malfoy glaring down at her.

"Watch were your going. You have a bad habit of running into me. If you keep it up, I'm going to start womdering if you have a motive." He brushed off the snow on his jacket.

"Yea Malfoy. I run into you for the fun of it, because I just can't get enough of your insults. I even dream about you in my sleep. " She rolled her eyes.

"I know I'm clumsy. But if it bothers you so much, maybe you should watch out for me, instead of letting me run into you. It goes two ways. So shut up and leave me alone, I have better things to do then listen to you bitch and complain." Ginny turned and walked back towards Seamus, leaving a bewildered Malfoy behind.

"That'll show him to dis me..." She mumbled.

"Malfoy's a prat. Don't let it get to you." Seamus told her.

"I know.. But he ruined our fun." Ginny shrugged.

"No he didn't. He pushed her down in the snow and laughed, sitting down next to her. "See, we can have fun right here. In the white, fluffy, cold, snow.Let's make snow angels." He Laid back and started making one. After about 20 minutes of playing in the snow, they were freezing so they went to Madame Rosemerta's for hot chocolate.

"I wish I could spend longer with you today, but I have to go shopping with a few people for extra potions things." Said Seamus.

That's fine. I'll see you later." She replied, finising her hot chocolate.

"I'll see you later today, back in the dorms. Goodbye Ginny." He quickly drained his mug, and left a few sickles on the table for their drinks. Ginny went back up to the castle to start on her essays, and then went to take a warm bath after. She didn't see Seamus the rest of the night, but she went to bed with their date on her mind.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

Ginny woke up, remembering her date and that she had forgot she promised to visit Colin yesterday. 'Shit! I hope he isn't mad...' She thought to herself. She rolled out of bed and started to get dressed quickly, so she could make it up to him. She went down to the Great Hall and grabbed him some bacon, an omlette, and pumpkin juice. Then she got her some toast, strawberry jam, and orange juice, conjured a tray to carry them on, then headed up to the Hospital Wing. It was a little complicated getting around the crowds of students, so she had to be careful what she was doing. Harry saw her, and came over to help.

"What's the food for Gin? Let me help, where you going?" he asked.She handed the tray over before replying.

"Umm up to the Hospital wing to spend quality time with Colin. I was supposed to spend the day with him yesterday, but well... I kinda forgot, and spent the day in Hogsmeade..."

"Ah. Well, since we're here and trying to make stuff up to him, I'll let you go." He handed her the tray and opened the door for her." Have fun."

"Thanks. See you around." She walked in and set the tray next to Colin and woke him up. "Breakfast delivery!" she grinned."Wake up." Colin rolled over and looked at her.

"Breakfast? Oh my Ginny, thank you!!!" He sat up and reached for the food, moving over so she could sit with him.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday.. I went to Hogsmeade and I lost track of time and..." She trailed off.

"It's fine hun. I slept most of the day as it was because Pomfrey decided I needd one more day. Wanted to do it again today, but Madame Pomprey told me I was being released around 12:00." He smiled."But this was sweet of you, I appreciate it... So tell me, what were you doing in Hogsmeade? You hardly ever go, even when I beg you."

"Welll... With the 'new me' thing I'm trying, I seemed to attract some male attention. Seamus asked me out... And I denyed him, so he asked for next time... So I said oh fine, and went with him. It wasn't so bad either, except that I don't really like him all that much. As a friend, you know? He's great. But I'm not into him as a guy." She shrugged a little.

"Well, it's okay. You will only crush his little heart, but he will get over it. I'll make sure to take pictures." Colin grinned.

"Colin! Don't say that or I may never date another guy again!" She yelped. " I better be going... I STILL have yet to finish my charms essay... And my potions. So I'll see you in the common room in a little while?"

"Yup."

"Alright, bye Colin." She hugged him quickly and walked out. She was thinking about what he said... How Seamus would be crushed. 'Don't guys ever understand when you just don't like them?' She wondered to herself. She quickly changed her thoughts when she saw Malfoy passing by. ' Gosh, he's staring at me again... This really is getting creepy...' She averted her eyes as he passed, but caught a glimpse of the back of his retreating head and found herself admiring it. "He has really nice hair... ' She sighed and snapped out of it. ' Do NOT look kindly at a Malfoy. You know what they are capable of.' With that mindset, she went back to the common room to do homework.

**-----------------------**

Charms was boring. It was her least favorite class, aside from History of Magic. But who could like that class, aside from Hermione? No one. Professor Binns was a drag, plain and simple. But contemplating that never helped her finish her work, so she tried to concentrate. ' Focus Ginny, focus. You can do this.' She looked at the length of her essay, and she was still two inches short. She screeched out loud, for everyone to hear.

"This STUPID Charms essay is getting on my nerves, and I am SO SICK OF IT!" She threw her quill down and flopped on the couch. Just then, Colin came up from the hospital wing and sat down next to her, tipping up her chin with his hand.

"Cheer up, love. You're almost done, and when you finish, we can go have a picnic for the second time today, by the lake." He smiled at her, willing her to smile back.

"Alright. Let me re-read it and see what I missed, then you can take me out to lunch." She giggled and looked down at her essay again.Seamus walked up to them and asked to talk to Colin for a second. They walked away together, and sat in the boys dormitory.

"You...I... Well me and Ginny have gone out twice, and I kinda think she likes me. I Just wanna ask that you.. Well.. Don't ruin it for me okay? Please? Man to man?" Seamus looked at him hopingly, and Colin laughed.

" You... You do know I'm gay, right?" Colin looked at Seamus expectantly. " You have nothing to worry about. So don't sweat it. Me and Ginny are just best friends." Colin got up and went back to the common room, and by then she was finished, so they went for their picnic. By the time they were done, Ginny was so exausted that she went straight to bed when she got back to the castle, even though it was only 7pm.

**------------------------------------------------------------**


	3. Never Expect The Unexpected

Ginny was bored. She finished her homework early, and she had nothing interesting planned for the weekend. Colin was busy following some boy, and the Trio were busy together which occupied Harry. Seamus had been slightly ignoring her lately, and paying more attention to Lavender. Not that Ginny cared all that much, but he sure did change his mind quickly. She decided to take a walk around the grounds, though it wouldnt entertaine her. It would however, take some time to walk ALL over the school, and maybe she would be less bored by the time she got back. She decided to go downstairs first, and explore the kitchens. She would grab some fruit before she left, and then head outside. She tickled the pear, but just as she did, it swung out and hit her, causing her to crash to the floor. She hit her head pretty hard and had to blink a few times before she realized it was none other than Draco Malfoy standing in front of her. Quickly she stood up and tried to dust herself off, but her head was still woozy and she collapsed back to the ground, sitting there stupidly.

"If you put your head between your knees, it will help out greatly." He said quietly.

"What's it to you?" She mumbled, as she put her head there, trying to regain her composure.

"I just know what its like to take a blow to the head. It hurts. And a girl shouldn't expierence it. " He walked back into the kitchen and returned with a cool wet cloth for her forehead. Ginny was unsure whether or not she was imagining Malfoy's niceness. It could have been because of her head.

"Are you... Actually... Being nice to me?" She asked slowly.

"Yes. Is that so hard to believe?" He responded.

"Just a bit. You're a Malfoy, I'm a Weasley... That's unheard of." She said. Just then, Ron and Harry arrived and saw the situation.

" WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?!" Ron yelled. From what he could see, Malfoy was there hovering, Ginny looked in pain, and it was suspicious.

"Calm down Ron, he was just-" She started.

"Just what?" Harry replied. "Hitting you in the head? Knocking you out? Being a MALFOY?" He glared at Draco.

"No. She was comming into the kitchen as I was leaving, and she collided into the door. I got her a rag, and stood here with her to make sure she didn't pass out." Malfoy said coldly. He grabbed Ginny's hand and helped her up. She stood and dusted off her backside, and looked at Ron and Harry.

"It's true. Thats what happened. You guys are so nosy. Ugh." she shook her head.

Harry and Ron glanced at eachother, and looked back at Ginny.

"I think she hit her head a little TOO hard. We should put her to bed." Ron said. The two of them grabbed her and led her away. She looked back at Malfoy and shrugged, not knowing what to say. 'Thank you' she mouthed. He shrugged back at her as if to say 'No problem.' and then disappeared from sight. The boys led her up to the common room and made her lay down. To be perfectly honest with them, she was kinda in pain. Her head throbbed. She rolled over and closed her eyes, trying to make it stop.

---------------------------------------

"How are you feeling?" Colin asked her.

Ginny blinked and rubbed her eyes. She was still laying on the couch.

"Uhm, fine I guess. It doesn't hurt anymore." She felt her head. "No bumps either.Who told you what happened?" she asked.

"Oh, no one. I saw it. I know the real story, not the Harry/Ronald version." Colin nodded.

"Exactly! He was actually helping me! And no one understands or believes. But then again, I really shouldn't expect them to..." She sighed. "You're so lucky to be gay. I mean, sure, guys are complicated. But you are one, so you understand what guys think, you know?" Ginny sighed again.

"Well just because I have male parts, doesn't mean I understand them any better than you. I mean, being gay doesn't exactly make me the most 'normal' guy, you know? I can't tell you how their brain chemestry works. Hell, I can't even tell me how to understand them, let alone you." He shook his head.

"Well you know more than me!" Ginny whined.

"I guess. But it's time for dinner. Lets go." Colin gathered her stuff and they headed down to the Great Hall. Ginny looked around for Malfoy but didn't see him anywhere. 'I hope Ron and Harry haven't been threatening him' she thought to herself. She saw the trio sitting down at the table laughing and eating. She didn't want to put up with anyone right now, let alone them. She put on her happy face and sat down.

"Ohh Ginny, I heard what happened." said Hermione sweetly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine, and if you knew what was good for you, you would disreguard what those two losers over there have to say!" She grabbed her food and angrily stomped off. Colin looked like he was about to get up and follow, but she shook her head quickly and started running. She didn't know where she was going, but she was definitly going there. She let her feet carry her. They took her to her usual spot, under the tree by the lake. She sat down, heaving and trying to catch her breath.

"Can't you see people were already here, and that you're NOT welcome?" She heard that familliar voice say.

"I... I didn't realize you were here. I'm sorry. Sorry!" Ginny noticed Draco Malfoy with a girl. They we're barely clothed. Her eyes were wide, and they started to burn from the tears. She didn't understand where they were comming from.

"Good. Now leave us the hell alone, and go play with the mudblood Granger." Malfoy said. Ginny was still shell shocked and didn't know how to respond. She started sobbing and ran. She could be as new as she was, and cop her attitude anyday, but deep down inside the hurt was there and she couldn't hide it. She wasn't even sure why. She colapsed in bed a few minutes later, and cried to herself, ignoring people for hours. When she was done crying, she laid there staring at the ceiling and not blinking. It was late hours in the night before she got to sleep, and when she did it wasn't very peaceful.

-----------------------------

Drako Malfoy confused the hell out of Ginny. One minute he was being strange and nice, the next he was being normal and weird. She wasn't sure which she liked more. In one sense, he was a good guy.. Well kind of. She was seeing the nice side of him. But on the other hand he could be so evil and Malfoy-ish. She was starting to think she liked the bad side of him when she turned a corner and there he was. He was standing with another Slytherin so she feared his mean streak would return. She turned around to go another way when she heard her name being called.

"Weasley. Come here. I want to introduce you to Blaise." said Draco.

"Uhm..." She squeaked. "I mean, okay." She gathered herself and walked over there. Blaise looked her over and nodded. Draco spoke again.

"This is the guy you need to see if you ever have a problem. He's my bodyguard, my therapist, and my best friend. If you need anything and I'm not around, Blaise is your guy. Now little weaslette, come with me." He grabbed her hand and lead her down the corridors to potions. Once at the end, he stopped and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry about yesterday.There's alot of issues in my life. But I'd like us to be friends, okay? Honestly. I know you find it strange or whatever, but after seeing that someone can actually be nice to me, I want a few real friends around here. Can I ask that of you?" He stared down at her. She was short compared to him.

"Uh, yea you can I guess. But don't expect people to like it. And you need to grow up and act nice to me all the time not just sometimes." She liked laying down the rules down once and awhile. Draco nodded.

"Alright. I can handle that. Friends?" He held out his hand.

"Friends." She shook it. "Now I must go to class. I'll see you later." She turned around and walked into the dungeons, dreading Snape.

As she walked in, she saw Colin winking at her. She looked bewildered at him, but sat down anyways.

"What was THAT about, my dear?" He whisperd.

"He wants to be friends. Like, seriously. Isn't that... Strange? But I told him okay, even If I am setting up for disaster. He seemed like he meant it..." She checked to make sure Snape wasn't paying attention.

"Well, Malfoy's are decieving creatures but I'll watch your back okay?" He patter her head. "Now lets get this potions work done, okay?

"Yup." She nodded, looked at the board and started working on her stuff. She was a little preoccupied with her recent 'deal' and she kept dropping things.

"Weasley, if you can't preform a proper potion, what are you doing in my advanced potions class?" Snape loomed over her.

" I... Uh... I'm sorry. I'm having a bad day." She stuttered.

"Well fix it up or you're gonna fail this class." He swished his robe and walked back to his desk.' That is SO unfair!' She fumed. She hated snape, but loved potions. What a combination. Potions was her first class of the day, so she had to endure many more with her bad day. Every time she ran into Malfor he smiled at her. 'Still so strange' she thought, but she did smile back. People started to notice and she started not to care. She was sick of being the old her, right? Well why not stir up the school a little bit. The next time she saw Malfoy she was gonna devise a plan with him to make things more interesting. She had a feeling he was gonna enjoy it.


	4. Getting Closer to You

Draco looked at Ginny with surprise. Her idea was weird, but it sounded incredibly funny. He thought about it and wondered if he could pretend to be a lil bit more than just friends. She said they would take it slow, first beeing seen together alot, then hugging and holding hands. He would carry her lunch tray, and she would sit at the slytherin table with him. She wanted to shake people up a little bit, and make them wonder.

"Alright, I'm game. But this is gonna be hard to pull off without alot of insults, weird looks, and punches in the face." He smirked.

"Pretty much what I'm wanting, except for the fighting part. We can try hard to avoid that." She laughed.

Draco decided to start now and grabbed her hand. She took it pretty well, even though she was a little shocked. They paraded down the hallways on the way to lunch. There they decided to spit ways because thy wanted this to be a good, well thought out plan, not something that looked like it was made up. People still looked at them a lil strange but they ignored it.

"What was that all about?!" Harry exploded.

"We're friends. Thats it. He was leading me around because of the crowds, so I took his hand. Nothing big." She flipped her hair over her shoulders and started to eat. She was aware of all the stares and attention she was getting and oh did she love it. She pretended not to notice. After lunch, she looked over at Draco. He was finished so they walked out together.

"That was fun, you're right. I'm glad I agreed to this. Pansy looked at me like she was mortally wounded." He laughed a little.Blaise walked up and joined their conversation.

"That, was the most hilarious thing I have seen since Fred and George Danced at the Yule Ball." Said Blaise, while Ginny tried not to laugh.

"You know, you guys are the funniest people I've ever hung out with. And the most enjoyable company. I mean, the Trio we're never my real friends. They just tried to make me feel included and acted like they liked me." She sighed a little. "I kind of feel like I have real friends now."

" Well now you're stuck with us. You have the perfect attitude to be a Slytherin, and since you can't be one of us, you can atleast be our best friend." Blaise remarked. Draco put his arm around her and walked her to class, hugging her before he let her go. She was still trying to get used to his gentle yet strong touch, and it made her insides flutter a little.

"Bye. See you later. I won't have time for hanging out at dinner, I have detention with Binns for not doing my homework." Ginny sighed. "Anyways, I have to go. Talk to you later." She turned around and went into class. Colin looked at her questionably while he put on his gloves and started pulling mandrakes.

"Ever since he rescued me and showed me his soft side, we have kinda been friends. So we made a pact. And then I came up with this idea so I could shake school up a little bit. I decided to show it obviously that we're friends, and then slowly kinda act like we're dating. Nothing more than like holding hands, hugging, and sitting together though." Ginny said. Colin started laughing.

"Sounds fun. I love you Ginny, you're so creative." He kept laughing.

"Well hmmmph. I think it's funny." She crossed her arms and acted stubborn.

"Well it's not like I'm gonna ditch you because of it." Colin said.

"You better not!" Ginny looked scared. "If you were thinking about it I would quit this immediatly. You're my only real friend."

"No way. You know I love you for you, no matter what you look like, who you hang out with, or what you do." He hugged her.

"Ewwww you got dirt on me." She laughed and brushed it off, starting to work. Class went by quickly, and Colin walked her to detention.

"I'll save you some food, okay?" He said.

"Thanks. I'll need it since I'm here for three hours, rearranging his bookshelf." Ginny made a face. "I'll see you later in the common room." They hugged. She walked into the room.

"Hello Professor Binns. I'm here for detention." She sighed out loud. He pointed to the bookshelf.

"Rearrange as much as you can. I'll let you go in three hours if you have done enough work."

Ginny leaned down and got to work. As she worked, she looked at book titles. She found few of them interesting which she thought could never be possible because she hated this class. 'I guess it's just the way he teaches it that makes it so boring.' she thought to herself. She left that book aside and kept going. Three hours had passed and she stood up.

"Professor Binns? I found a book on the shelf that I would like to read, may I borrow it?"

"Yes. And your three hours are up, you're dismissed."

"Thanks." She bowed her head and walked out of the classrom quickly. She found Colin waiting for her.

" I heard the strangest thing today. so strange in fact. that I had to wait for you just to tell you." He shifted his weight.

"Oh yea? And what's that?" Ginny questioned.

"I heard you and Malfoy were dating. I think you're plan is working." His eyes twinkled. "Can I take a picture of you two?"

"No! We arn't really dating! It's just for fun, to make school feel all weird." She started to walk away from him.

"Yes, but you see, if I take one picture of you two together holding hands, I can copy it and post it everwhere around school. That will give it even more attention." He said hopefully as he caught up to her.

"... Maybe. Lets wait awhile and see what happens. I'll ask Draco about it." She crawled into the portrait hole and noticed everyone was staring at her.

"Traitor!" Parvarti yelled. "You steal Seamus from Lavender, and then you use him like nothing, and now you're with a SLYTHERIN?"

" I never stole anyone. Me and Seamus went out once. That doesn't make us a couple. And I'm not dating Draco." Ginny said calmly. Seamus stared at her angrily. Ginny turned around and walked out the portrait hole to find Draco in the hallway. He spoke suddenly.

"Hey I was just looking for you and wondering how I could get in there."

" Well you don't have to look anymore because here I am. I pretty much got ambushed by everyone in there, and now I'm looking for food because I missed dinner." She started towards the kitchens and Draco followed.

"Back to the kitchens for the two of us. No knocking me out this time okay?" She teased.

"I promise, my queen." They both laughed. He held the door to the kitchen open and they climbed inside. The house elves looked at them and asked what they wanted.

"Oh just whatever is leftover from dinner. I didn't get to eat because of detendtion." Ginny shrugged a little. They looked at Draco and sqeaked.

"Only the best for a Malfoy's friend."

Ginny looked a little shocked as they gave her way more than usual. Pumpkin rolls, bright yellow corn, a large juicy portion of ham, and some drink she couldn't exactly identify. Usually it was a roll or two and some pumkin juice. Draco looked at her.

"Will that be enough for you?" he questioned.

"This would be enough for the two of us!"She exclaimed.

"Good, then maybe you'll share your leftovers." He grinned.

"Such a typical guy, always wanting food."

They walked out of the kitchens and he took her to the room of requirment. He conjured up a table and chairs, plus some comfy chairs to relax on afterwords. He somehow ended up with the same drink as her.

"What is this stuff anyways?" She questioned as she drank.

"The finest mead you can get around here." He replied.Ginny sputtered.

"ALCOHOL!?"

"Yes but a very low content. It's mostly for the taste. I promise. Calm down, Dumbledore was the one who supplied it to me. He said it was allowed for special occasions, and this is one of them." He sipped his drink.

"What's the occasion?" She questioned.

"Nothing, just felt like treating you special since no one else does." He shrugged a little bit and sat down on a big comfy chair. She finished eating and followed him.

"What are you thinking?" She asked as she sat down on the chair.

"Nothing relevant to you. Just waiting for you to finish so I can send you back to your dorm so you can sleep." He shifted in his seat. "You ready?"

She looked at his cold gray eyes, seeing the pain, hurt and longing for love in them.

"Yea. Thanks for all this. I appreciate it." She cleaned up and followed him back to her common room.

"Thanks again. Really. I had fun tonight." She hugged him and he held on a little longer than usual. When they let go, she climbed through the portrait hole and went up to her dorm to sleep.


	5. Confrontation to Confusion

**A/– Picking up where I last left off with a new chapter. Hopefully this won't turn out to be a disappointment.**

Ginny woke up earlier than usual and layed in bed for awhile. She was contemplating two things. One was Draco Malfoy. The other was what to wear. She tackled the easy subject first. Getting up, she grabbed her trunk and opened it. Looking down she grabbed the first thing that she say. A black skirt, and white shirt, with her cloak over it. Simple and easy, yet good looking. That was how she liked it. She layed back down until everyone started to wake up and then she grabbed her books and headed down to breakfast. She didn't see Draco or Blaise so she wondered what happened with them. She sat down and for once, ate peacefully. After seeing Ginny with Draco, suddenly it seemed that everyone was afraid of her. Not to mention the fact that she kept yelling at them which is something she never would have dreamed of doing before. After eating she headed down towards the dungeons for potions class. She was way early but she could wait around outside and no one would mention anything. She sat down on the cold, hard, dungeon floor. She could hear talking in there so she peeked in the window. She saw Draco, Blaise and Snape in a circle with the arm of their cloaks pushed up. She was a little curious because that was where the death eaters had their marks, but she doubted Draco would have one after seeing how nice he was. Naive maybe, but she couldn't force herself to believe it. She sat back down with the book she borrowed from Professor Binns. She borrowed "Hogwarts, A History" Even though Hermione had it. She didn't want anything to do with her, so she stayed away as much as possible. she actually didn't even WANT to read this book, but she ran out of other things to read. She was a bookworm with a constant need for knowledge. As soon as she picked up the book, the door opened and they all rushed out.

"What are YOU doing here?" Said Draco.

"Waiting for class to start. I finished eating early, and I was bored with people staring at me." She shrugged.

"Alright then. Wanna walk back in there with me?" He asked.

"Not really. I'm gonna go sit and wait for Colin." Said Ginny.

"Aww, come on. It would be fun, and it could help pass the time." He looked hopeful.

"No, really. I'm not into it today. I'm tired." She yawned.

"Fine." He stalked off in a cold manner. Colin caught up with her and sat down.

"He's being a jerk today. Why do all the cute guys have to be jerks?" He sighed.

"CUTE?! you think Draco is CUTE?! HE's not cute. He's a Malfoy." She scoffed.

"You're right, he isn't cute. I'm sorry. He's hot." He grinned.

"Ugh. You're fired." She stood up and walked in the classroom to start getting her potions ingredients together. Colin followed slowly.

"Are you mad at me?" He questioned.

"No." She replied. "Just a little annoyed that you are willing to overlook attitude for looks."

"I was only kidding dear. It's just fun to kid around now that he is kind of being nice. Except for today. Now he's being a jerk. But I still love you!" He rambled on. Ginny jokingly punched him in the arm, and Snape walked back into the classroom so they behaved. Class was about to start for the day, and Ginny needed to concentrate to make up for last time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But yet again, she couldn't do it. After everything that stressed her out that morning, she was just frazzled. She tried and tried but she was NOT doing good in potions anymore. She had one more chance or Snape was either going to give her detention, stick her with tutoring, or kick her out of his class. She closed her eyes for a moment and felt the sensation of someone staring at her. She opened her eyes and saw Snape.

"Detention Miss Weasley. See me after class." He turned away and she just tried not to cry. Class was over within minutes because she was dreading it ending. She walked over to Snape and looked at him.

"You have detention, and tutoring. I'm not complementing you, but you are the best potions student since me. I don't want the other teachers thinking I did something wrong with you so you well be taking extra classes to make up for it. Your detention will be to clean up at the end of the day for a week. And tell Malfoy I need to see him. You're dismissed." He looked towards the door. Ginny walked out, and found Colin and Draco sitting there waiting.

"Do you guys need something?" She asked.

"No we were just waiting on you to see what happened." Said Colin.

"Well he was waiting for you. I was here to apologize about earlier and see Snape." Said Draco. He bowed his head.

"Okay, apology accepted. Snape wants you anyways, he told me to tell you." She smirked and teased "Is little Draco in trouble?"

"No, now step off it. Leave me alone and mind your own god damned business." He said angrily. Colin jumped on Draco and pinned him to the wall.

"I don't know what you're problem is, but you do NOT insult my best friend and the apologize and do it again. She treats you with respect and is willing to see the good in you that you obviously don't have. You don't deserve her loyalty. I may look harmless, innocent, and prissy, but I can take care of business. And this is my business, so don't hurt her again or I'll have your head on a platter." Colin said in a rage. Draco pushed him off and scowled.

"Keep you're girly little fingers off me you fag. I don't need you or your insults." Growled Draco.

"Oh you did NOT JUST CALL ME A FAGGOT!" Colin drew back, about to punch Draco when Ginny grabbed his hand and yanked the two apart.

"Quit it! Stop being immature. If you don't grow up and act your age and QUIT FIGHTING, I'm gonna disown both of you." She stared them both down.

"Fine. I'm going to herbology." Said Colin as he walked away. Draco looked at the door to Snape's room and pointed.

"I'm going in there. Wait for me okay? I wanna talk." He looked in her eyes. She looked back at him with a death glare.

"Fine." She sat on the floor, opened her book and waited, just like this morning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was rubbing his arm when he came out of Snape's room. In the same spot he showed to Snape earlier. Ginny was suspicious, but after a few minutes ago, she didn't want to start a controversy.

"Soooo... Everything alright?" She questioned.

"Huh? Oh. With Professor Snape. Yea, thing's are fine. You're skipping herbology?" He asked.

"Ohmygod. I completely forgot! I have to go!" She ran outside and headed to the green houses and caught up with her class leaving

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be late, I swear to you! I got caught up with Professor Snape." She panted.

"It's fine. You're a good student, you will make it up." Said Professor Sprout. "If you feel like you have to make it up to me, then you can help me with the Tentacula pods."

"Alright. Anytime." Ginny responded. "I need to go now before I'm late for History of Magic. Bye Professor!" She caught up with Colin and filled him in on everything on the way.

"So wait, he was rubbing his arm in front of Snape, twice? That sounds suspicious Ginny. Are you sure he hasn't succumbed to his fathers ways?" Asked Colin.

Well, no I'm not sure. But I trust him Colin. He helped me once, and he has been a pretty willing companion with my evil plans." She pondered before she spoke again.

"I mean, it's not like he could possibly like me, right? That would be the end of the wizarding world." She cracked up laughing

"Oh Ginny, I'm sooo in love with you. I can't stop thinking about you and wanting to spend all my time with you. You're my everything Ginny, I love you!" Colin pretended. They laughed some more, and entered history class. they settled down and brought out quills and parchment for taking notes. They hated listening to him, but since they were in such advanced classes, they couldn't afford to not pay attention. After a few short minutes of note writing, Blaise came in holding a teachers note and explaining something to Professor Binns. He looked up.

"Ginny Weasly, go with this young man here. It seems you skipped out on class today, and one of your Professors needs you. Hurry along." He handed the note back to Blaise and she stood up and followed.

"What's this all about? I know very well this isn't about Herbology since I already talked to Professor Sprout. Explain yourself." She demanded.

"Will you follow me to somewhere not so open?" He asked.

"Yeah I guess so." She followed him to a secret passageway. "You're really starting to creep me out you know." She said.

"Well, this is gonna sound really mean to you. I'm sorry if it offends you. But Draco has pretty much not stopped talking about you since that day he "rescued" you. Now that isn't a bad thing, if it were any other two people. But you're not. Sounds like we have a problem." He said. Ginny sat there for a moment, just blinking and absorbing information. Draco talks about her? That concept was so foreign. What could he be saying?

"What... What exactly does he talk about?" She questioned.

"Well, he's always talking about how he can show the girls he doesn't like them, and how cool your plan is, and how he actually likes spending time with you and doesn't feel so alone around you. He seems so... Different because of you." Said Blaise.

"Maybe he just..." She didn't know what to say. "Is it really such a bad thing? I mean think about it. Draco Malfoy is feared by everyone. His only true friend was you. Now he has me and you, but he has changed. But change is inevitable. It could be a good thing."

"Draco needs to stay in his hard little shell. He can't afford to be soft." Said Blaise.

"Fine. Whatever. I'm going to go back to class now, because I have missed two of them already today." She stood up and left Blaise sitting there, and returned to her class. Colin passed her a note.

_G-_

_What is this all about? First you stay with Draco during an argument between me and him, and now you're with Blaise, what is going ON? you're never around me anymore, you're skipping out on your classes. All your other friends have disowned you, and then you go and mess things up with me? The only friend you have left? Yea, I haven't told you how I've been feeling. But I'm telling you now. I'm sick of you treating me second to your new friends. So fix it, or forget me._

_-C_

Just as she was about to write him a note back, the class ended. She walked up to Professor Binns, and asked him what she needed to do for class and to make sure she keeps passing. He gave her 3 pages of homework on goblins, and then sent her on her way. She just barely made it on time to her last class of the day, and she knew McGonnagal wouldn't tolerate any lateness. She was lucky to have made it, otherwise she wouldn't have been allowed in the class and she would have missed way too much for the day. She slid into her usual seat next to Colin but it seemed he was ignoring her. She would fix it somehow. She took her notes, and then tried her best to turn her kitten into a loaf of bread. For once today, something was going right and she did it.

"10 points to Gryffindor, and no homework for you Weasley. The rest of the class; One page on what we covered today. Class dismissed." Said Professor McGonnagal. Ginny rose out of her seat and gathered her stuff. When she exited her class, she ran and caught up with Colin.

"Colin wait. I'm sorry. I don't know what you're really feeling, but you know I love you more than anything and anyone. More than some people in my family. You're my best friend. I don't want to lose you." She said breathlessly.

"Well too damn bad, you should have thought about that before you went around treating Malfoy like the king he wishes he was." Colin turned away and kept walking. Ginny stood there speechless. She just lost her best friend... How was she going to survive her school years without him?

**A/N- Yay, long chapter. Hope you enjoy bows**


	6. Draco's Little Secrets

**A/N Sorry it took me so long. I haven't been very motivated lately. Someone should review and give me happy thoughts to write for **

Ginny laid there on her bed, crying over losing Colin. Everywhere she turned, there he was, and he was going a great job at ignoring her. She started hanging out with Luna Lovegood for company and companionship. That seemed to just make Colin even madder which hurt Ginny a lot. Thing's with her and draco's plan were working well. Since she no longer had Colin, and could only tolerate Luna for so long, she sat at the Slytherin table much to everyone's dismay. It made Pansy Parkinson jealous, and it made Ron, Hermoine and Harry mad. She wasn't sure what she was doing anymore- She walked along in life blindly. Every time Draco grabbed her hand or hugged her close, she seemed more and more drawn to him and she didn't know why. she felt the need to be loved, and wanted it from nearly anyone. When he gazed into her eyes, she felt something more than just a silly game to make the school wonder. Was she falling for the most dangerous guy in Hogwarts? She sure seemed to think so. She sat with Draco in the Room of Requirement.

"What do you honestly think of me?" Draco asked Ginny.

"What do you mean?" She inquired.

"I mean why have you kept up this game? Why have you not gotten tired of my complaining and temper?" He said.

"Well, because I see more than the hardcore Draco Malfoy. I see the guy who actually helped me when he nearly knocked me out. I see the guy who agreed to be my friend when everyone else shunned me. I see... what I think is the real person inside of you." She said slowly.

"Uh..." He wasn't sure what to say to that. He sat there for a moment and looked Ginny in the eyes.

"Do you promise not to laugh at me if I tell you this?" he asked seriously.

"Yes." she said back to him.

"I think I'm in love with you." He told her. Ginny cracked up laughing.

"I'm sorry but WHAT? What kinda joke is THAT? It's not even funny. It's absurd." She laughed a little more.

"You promised not to laugh." he said poutingly. "And for your information, I was being serious." He looked away from her, not able to face her pretty brown eyes, and piercing gaze.

"You... I... Wait a minute. You mean to tell me that because of this little game we have been playing, you are falling for me?" she asked.

"Basically, yea. I can't help it. the more time I spend around you, the more I discover everything I ever wanted." He looked at the ground.

"I... I have to go now." Ginny stood off and ran towards the castle. She didn't stop running until she reached her dormitory. Flopping down on her bed, she tried to process everything that was just said to her. All the little things he said and did... They were all real to him, not just a game like it was to her. Could it really be possible? Could he really have fallen for her? Or was this just another joke at Ginny's expense? She wasn't sure what to believe. She was overwhelmed. She layed in bed until dinnertime to which she purposely sat at the Gryffindor table.

"What's wrong, you and your boyfriend have a little fight?" Spat Harry.

"Well isn't THAT none of your business?" She said fiercely. "Don't challenge me, I'm in a bad mood." She said. She went back to eating her food and tried to relax. She could feel Draco staring at her but she decided to pretend she didn't. She finished dinner quicky and rushed out of the Great Hall, trying to avoid Draco. To her dismay, he caught up with her.

"Ginny... Please don't walk away from me. I'm sorry about everything, really I am. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to be truthful with you." He again, was looking at the ground instead of her.

"Look at me, not the floor. I'm up here. " She pointed to her face. " I don't know what kinda twisted game you're playing, or why. I don't know why you chose me. But I'm not playing anymore, and I'm not going to lt you hurt me." She said.

"I... I'm not trying to hurt you Ginny. Don't you see the honest and sweet guy in me like you used to? The one that helped you by the kitchens?

"No, I don't. I see a liar." She said coldly. She walked away, leaving Draco alone and deserted. She ran into Colin in the hallway.

" I quit playing games with 'Malfoy.' I give up on everything. I'm sorry for whatever I did to you. I should have never trusted him. I should have believed you." She said flatly."And I'm sorry. Honestly." She turned to walk away but he caught her by the sleeve.

She turned around and he hugged her.

"I'm glad to have you back. Things were miserable without you. I had no one." He said sadly.

"Me either really. Draco can't replace you. And Luna is only good in small doses." She said. They started walking towards the Common Room. Ginny's owl suddenly flew towards her with a letter on it's foot. she untied it and read it.

_G-_

_I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I didn't want to scare you and I never should have told you. I don't want to lose you as a friend since you were the only one I had besides Blaise. Please, forgive me?_

_-D_

Ginny looked up at Colin. She didn't know what to say or do. In one sense she wanted to forgive him, and ignore what he said. In another, she was repulsed and wanted to be as far away from him as possible. Colin looked at her questionably.

"Well, what are you gonna do?" He asked coldly.

"I'm gonna ignore him for you're information." She said back.

"Okay, test passed. Glad to know you have you're head on straight." He laugh a little. She laughed with him, and they climbed through the portrait hole. Ginny threw the letter in the fire and kept walking up to her dorm. She had enough excitement for one day and just wanted to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------

The next morning came much to quickly. She didn't want to have to face Draco at breakfast so she skipped out and had Colin bring her some leftovers. She got dressed slowly, looking for something interesting to wear. She had no idea what she wanted so she picked a simple pair of dark denim jeans and a black shirt. She threw her cloak on and headed to Snape's dungeon. She arrived early and found Draco leaving the dungeons of the Slytherin Common Room. He was pulling his cloak down as far over his hands as he could. Ginny sunk into the shadows to avoid him seeing her. Luckily he passed by without noticing her. She let out a sigh of relief and walked into Snape's classroom. Gathering her and Colin's supplies for the day, she sat down and waited for class to begin. Snape had decided to assign an extra hard potion. This time, Ginny was on the ball, at the top of her game. She got everything right. She had to prove to Snape she was with this, even if he wasn't her favorite teacher. He just happened to be the teacher of her favorite subject.

"Looks like you have improved Weasly. But don't let that get to thinking you will be getting out of our agreement. your punishment starts tonight." He flapped away. Class ended soon after that, and she found Draco waiting for her outside.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I wanted to say sorry again. I know you ignored my letter." He said.

"Okay. Is that all you wanted?" She said pointedly.

"Well you." He said.

"Then goodbye." She turned and headed to her second class, herbology. When she arrived she went straight to Professor Sprout.

"I can help you with the Tentacula pods this afternoon if you would like. To make up for yesterday." Ginny said.

"Alright, that would be great. Thanks." Said Professor Sprout. Ginny returned to her seat and started on the days work. Her mind drifted to Draco and his constant paranoia of his forearm. Could he be a Death Eater? That thought had never occurred to her until now. What was she going to do if he was? Her next three classes went by quickly

until she got ready for her 'punishments'. She headed to the green houses. Professor sprout handed her some heavy leather gloves and took a pair for herself.

"You know what to do." she said.

"Yup." Replied Ginny. Tentacula's were no big deal to her- she conquered them in her first year. She had more time to ponder the Draco situation. Should she forgive him? Was he actually a Death Eater? Did he REALLY love her, or was that all a joke? Two hours passed quickly and soon her and Professor Sprout were done.

"Thanks for your help Ginny, but you really didn't have to." Said Professor Sprout.

"I felt like I owed you so I offered. Nice working with you. I now have to report to Snape's dungeons." She said. She turned around and headed back towards the castle. She arrived at the dungeons and saw Snape had already written down a potion for her to make. She got right to work, concentrating hard. After awhile, Draco walked in and started talking to Snape. Ginny listened in the best she could.

"... I can't stand the pain... This is the only thing that helps." he said.

" You can't keep it up. You'll end it all like that in the long run." Said Snape. They then noticed Ginny had stopped what she was doing.

"Get back to work!" Yelled Snape.

"Sorry! Sorry Professor." She finished her potion. " Here you go Professor Snape." She handed her potion over to him.

"Very well. You should be back on track soon. Malfoy here is going to oversee you're cleaning duties while I attend to other things. " Snape left the two of them alone. Ginny started cleaning while Draco watched. After awhile, he started to help, wordlessly.

"Why are you doing this to me? Torturing me with your supposed 'love' and helping me all the time." She turned to face him. he stopped and came closer to her.

"Ginny, I really do love you. And I'm sorry you think I'm torturing you, I'm just trying to show you." He said.

"Well I already know you're a Death Eater!" She exploded. "So leave me alone! I don't want anything to do with Vodemort." She screeched.

"Well neither do I and I'm not a Death Eater!" He boomed. Ginny grabbed his wrist and jerked up the sleeve. She was expecting the Dark Mark. Not scars and cuts.

"You're... You're a cutter?" She asked slowly. Draco sighed.

"Yes. I have been for awhile now. I'm sorry you had to find out." He said remorsefully.

"I'm kinda shocked. Why? " She asked.

"Mostly because of the emotional pain I suffer from at home. And a little over you and my general depression." He replied.

" YOU CUT OVER ME?!" She shouted. "WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?"

"Well think about it! You deserted me right after I told you I loved you! How do you expect that feels?" He said.

"... You're really serious about that aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes, I am. I don't wanna lose you, I don't wanna be without you." He said.

"I need to be cleaning." Ginny busied herself with cleaning and hoped Snape would release her soon.

"It's clean in here now. You can go." Said Draco.

"You have permission to let me go?" She asked.

"Yes. Now get out before we start fighting again." He told her. She left without another word, and immediately collapsed into bed.


	7. Ginny's Turn To talk

**A/N– I broke my writers block, so here is another chapter. Enjoy and R&R.**

She couldn't sleep. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't sleep. She grabbed a quill and some parchment and pulled her blanker over her head.

"Lumos" She whispered. Her wand ignighted, and she started to write a letter.

_Draco-_

_I'm kinda sorry for everything I don't want to make you feel any more pain over me. I' don't want to be your girl or your love, but I do want to be your friend. I don't like the fact that Colin is abandoning me over this. If you can apologize to him and convince him that I can be friends with both of you at the same time, I will start hanging out with you again. But only as a friend, okay?_

_-Ginny_

She distinguished her wand and crawled out of bed. She snuck out of her dorm quietly and headed towards the owlery. Filch nearly caught her on the fifth floor, but she managed to escape. Once in the room, she quickly found her owl and attached her letter.

"Make sure he gets this, okay?" She told her owl. He soared off into the night. Ginny crept back down to her dorm and attempted to sleep again. This time she was successful.

--------------------------------

The next morning she woke up to the sun in her face. She got ready for classes and headed to breakfast. She saw Colin looking at her funny, so she pulled him aside and asked him what was going on.

"Malfoy just apologized and said that he didn't want me to be mad at him. He also said that you wanted to be friends with him again but the only way you would was if I agreed to stay friends with you. Is this true?" He asked her.

"Welll..." She stalled. "Yes, it is. I don't want my friendship with him to come in-between you and I, but I do want to be friends with him. He's rather fun to be around." She told him.

"Well, if that's what you wish, I'm not going to stop you. I care about us too much to do that. My time without you sucked, and I hated not having my best friend around." he sighed. "But I don't really like it. As long as you don't expect me to hang out with him, then everything is cool." He said.

"Okay then. I'm gonna go sit with him for awhile since I get to see you all the time." She replied.

"Alright. Have fun." He said. She walked away and sat down next to him.

"I take it everything is all worked out?" He asked.

"Yeah. I guess so. Things are fine with me and him, and hopefully they are fine with me and you. Are they?" She wanted to know.

"Yes, I can accept your conditions." He said.

"Alright then. Now shut up and let me eat, I'm starving." She laughed. They ate in silence and then he walked her to Snape's class.

"I'll be kinda busy today, but I'll see you tonight when you have detention. Snape said he had better things to do than watch you, so he told me if I did it he would give me extra points. Of course I agreed."

"Uh, alright. See you tonight." She said. Walking into class, she noticed Snape whispering and pointing his wand at draco. She ignored it and sat down, not wanting to get into more trouble and earn another week's detentions.

"Draco will be overseeing your potions tutoring and cleaning duties." said Snape.

"Okay." Responded Ginny. She started on her latest potion before anyone else was even in the room. She was hoping to be able to finish early and gain extra points with Professor Snape. As she hoped, she finished in no time. She turned in her potion wordlessly, and sat back down next to Colin. Silently, she waited for class to be over. As her and Colin walked over towards the green houses, he asked her what she saw in Draco.

"Well, he did help me out when I nearly passed out. And after that he started being nice to me for the most part. I felt like I saw the real him. Deep down into his... Soul I guess." She told him.

"Interesting. So, do you know if Blaise has a girlfriend? " He asked jokingly.

"Actually, I know for a fact he has never had a girlfriend. Suspicious, eh?" She asked him.

"All the more chance for me to have him." Colin laughed.

"You Like him!?! " She said questionably

"Yea, he's REALLY hot. I would go for Draco but he seems too smitten with you... And there is no chance he would possibly go gay after loving someone as awesomely beautiful as you are." Stated Colin.

"Ha. That's a lie. But whatever." They walked into class, noticing the Mandrakes and dreading them. The class progressed quickly, and in no time they were switching classes again. On to History of Magic they walked, trying to think of ways to stay awake.

"Who's day is it to take notes?" Asked Colin.

"Well, we both had to take them while you were busy hating me so I lost track honestly." She told him.

"Me too. I'll take today since Ladies are first and you are more of a female than me.. But only by birth." They laughed together. Ginny put her head down, and feel asleep. An hour and a half later, Colin woke her up and they headed off to Transfiguration. Today they were learning to turn water into fire, which was easy because Hermione taught her to do it for fun

"Weasly, Creevy. See me after class." Said Professor McGonnagal. They both nodded, wondering what they did wrong. They reported to her after class.

"You two both work exceptionally well together in this class. I'm sorry to have to do this but I think it's in the classes best interests to split you two up so you two can each help me teach." She stated.

"Okay... I can do that." Said Ginny.

"Well I can't!" Said Colin. " I don't know how to help others, and I have virtually no patience for mistakes." He said.

"Yes, you can do it Colin. And I expect you to." She said briskly. "We're finished here." She dismissed them. They walked away together with strange looks on their faces.

"That was SO weird. " Said Ginny.

"Yea, it was. But whatever. It's not like we have a choice." He sighed. They went up to the common room, wasting time until dinner came She decided to alternate days on where she sat and today was a Gryffindor day. She quickly finished eating and headed for her detention. Draco was already there, waiting. She never even noticed him leave the Great Hall.

"So, what am I doing today?" She inquired.

"Whatever the board tells you to do. I never even looked at it." He said lazily. She looked at the board and got to work quickly and efficiently. Soon enough it was time for her to clean up her mess, and everything else that was left behind by previous students. Again, Draco started helping her.

"Why are you helping me? This is supposed to be my punishment." She said.

"Because I love you and don't want to see you suffer and have to work your arse off." He said back to her. She rolled her eyes and kept working. 3 hours it took her, because today she actually had to scrub the dungeon floors. She dusted herself off afterwards and started to head out of the classroom. Draco pulled her back and gave her a long, tight hug.

"That was unjustified." She said to him.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have. But I couldn't help it. I miss our so called 'game.' I miss being able to hold you." He told her.

"You know, you really kinda freak me out with this whole thing. I REALLY never expected this." She said.

"I'm sorry. You better leave before I do something I regret." He said. She turned and let, heading for the common room and sleep. She realized she slept a lot, but she didn't care. as she lay in bed, she thought about how she felt about Draco. She remembered herself falling a little for him before he told her his 'news.' Did she still feel that way? She pondered that thought as she drifted off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was having dreams about him. She couldn't escape her thoughts even when she slept. She awoke with him on her mind. Thinking about what she wanted to do, she headed down to breakfast. Today was a slytherin day. She sat down next to him, and started eating silently. They got up from the table at the same time. As usual, they were the first ones to leave. He walked her to class and they sat down waiting. Ginny thought about it, and then grabbed his hand. He looked shocked but he let her do it. They sat there for a moment and the leaned on him. He put his arm around her. After about twenty minutes of that, she did what she planned to do. She leaned over and kissed him. He kissed her back, in a way no one had ever kissed her before. It was sweet and gentle, and yet it was passionate and longing. Snape walked out of his classroom just then and they jumped apart. He didn't seem to notice so she went into class, avoiding Draco's gaze. She knew she had to put up with him later today, but right now she was actually scared to. Her day went by too quickly as she tried to avoid later on. Too soon she was in Snape's dungeon again, under Draco's piercing eyes. For awhile he said nothing, just sat behind Snape's desk. All of a sudden he spoke, scaring Ginny out of her trance.

"Why did you do that earlier? Are you trying to lead me on and make me suffer?" He asked quietly.

"I wasn't leading you on. About a week before you said you loved me, I started to realize I was falling for you. I pushed it to the back of my mind. I'm afraid of commitment. But then you told me you loved me, and I freaked out. I was scared. Last night I realized I actually did have feelings for you, but I didn't know how to say it. so instead I showed it. If that isn't enough for you, then I don't know what to say." She replied. He was silent for a moment, and then he spoke up again.

"Do you love me?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. I might. I don't know. I'm scared to." She said. He walked over to her and wordlessly hugged her. She buried her face into his shoulder, taking everything in. She wanted to be with him. He wanted to be with her. But she wasn't ready yet, so she told him so.

"I can't commit right now. I need some time to get used to this." She said.

"That's fine." He replied. She got back to her work and he continued to watch her in silence. When it was time for her to leave, she walked up to his desk and hugged him again. He leaned in to kiss her and she didn't refuse. All of a sudden she asked him the question he had been longing to hear.

"Draco..." She started.

"Yes?" He asked her.

"Will you go out with me?" She asked him.

**A/N– Ahhh, I left you to wonder what will happen next! Until next time, I shall vanish into the darkness.**


	8. The Next Step

**A/N- Here's you're next chapter to my continuing story. Enjoy!**

Draco looked at Ginny, extremely confused.

"You just told me you needed space and wanted to think about things before you rushed into this. And now you're asking me to go out with you? What's your effin deal? Are you just going to play with my heart and my head?" He was a little bit angry on top of the confusion.

"I really don't know what to say anymore. You have me so confused. I think this is beyond reasoning." He said.

"Well... I really do love you too. I never wanted to say it because it's so ridiculous. Malfoy's and Weaslys should NOT be together. I'm scared how everyone will act when they find out we're serious. I do love you... I really do. No one has ever cared for me like you do. I can't help how I feel. But there's so much that could go wrong with us. I'm scared." Said Ginny. Draco walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. She buried her head in his shoulder and sighed. She loved the way he smelled, it put her at ease. He hugged her tightly and then pushed her away a little. He looked into her eyes for a few moments.

"Ginny, I love you. I would love to go out with you if you can handle it. I don't want you to jump into anything you don't want to do. If you can handle this, I promise I will never do anything to hurt you." He said. She hugged him and he sat down on the desk, pulling her on his lap. She obliged, and sat with him. He played with her hair a little and then kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back and then realized how late it was.

"Draco, I have to leave. It's getting late" She said quietly because he was still trying to kiss her.

"Alright... If you have to." He let her slide off his lap, and walked her back to her common room.

"Will you sit with me tomorrow at my table?" He asked.

"Would you mind?" She questioned.

"Not one bit." he nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow. After we finish eating we can sit out here infront of Snape's class and talk, okay?" He said.

"Alright, sound's good to me. And Draco? I love you." She said before climbing through the portrait hole. She didn't really want to go to sleep so she sat on the couch for about an hour, staring into the fire and thinking about everything. She was glad to be with him, but at the same time she was scared senseless. She was scared of what her family would do, and she didn't want to lose them. But she didn't want to lose him either. She was still confused, and didn't want to stay awake anymore so she went to bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was having nightmares. Every time she fell asleep, she dreamed about terrible things. Her parents killing Draco when they found out they wanted to be together. Her family disowning her. Draco lying about how he felt. She tossed and turned, not wanting to sleep, but being tired and dosing off anyways. She woke up the next morning with dark circles under her eyes. She used some makeup to try and cover it, but that didn't help much. She walked down to the Great Hall and sat down with Draco.

"You look tired." He said.

"Nightmares..." She mumbled.

"About what? Is everything okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just stuff on my mind that won't go away. It'll be fine." She said. They finished their food and sat by the dungeons like they had become accustomed to. He pulled her into his lap again and started massaging her shoulders. She groaned a little.

"That feels amazingly good." She said.

"Well, that's why I'm doing it. I want you to feel good." He said back to her. She bowed her head and let him work on her back and shoulders. He moved her head back up and started on her neck. He started with a massage and then brought his lips to her neck and started kissing.

"Oh god Draco, don't do that. You're gonna kill me." She said.

"Maybe that's what I'm after." He grinned an evil grin. " Well, not to die literally, but to melt into my arms." He smirked again and kept kissing her lightly while massaging the shoulders. She turned around and put her arms around his neck and started kissing back. She was really into it, but glad he wasn't going too far. She was still pure, a virgin. She wanted to stay that way until marriage. She didn't mind other things, but she didn't want to rush it. He started to put his hands on her stomach and drifted towards her chest. She lightly grabbed his hands.

"No... Not yet. I love you but I don't wanna rush things. Not that I think you would rush me, or take advantage of me, but I want this to be perfect with me and you. Not while we're in the dungeon." She said quietly.

"That's fine, I kinda agree with you. I just.. In the heat of the moment... I'm sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay. I just wanted you to know." She responded. Just then they saw Professor Snape so they sunk into the shadows. Once he was in the classroom, they stood up and he kissed her, letting her go into class.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too. See you later." She responded. She walked into class just as Colin arrived.

"And just what were you two getting into?" He questioned jokingly.

"Ohhh... You know... Typical boy/girl stuff." She grinned.

"Damnit Ginny. You get more action than I do when I have a boyfriend. And you're an innocent girl! That's so not fair." He pouted.

"Well it's not like we did anything serious!" Her eyes bulged. "I wont go past making out for awhile with anyone and I'm not ready for anything else with him yet." She told him.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm here to watch out for you if you need any 'alone time' with him." Colin winked. People had arrived by then so they got out their potions materials and started on their work. They talked more about Colin and Blaise, and how they kinda sorta flirted, but Blaise realized what he was doing and stopped it immediately. Colin was a little discouraged, but he wasn't going to give up. His philosophy was that if Ginny could have Draco, then he could have Blaise.

"Are you honestly okay with me and Draco being in love?" She asked. He sputtered a little.

"You're in love with him?!" He asked.

"Yea. I really think I am." She responded.

"Well... if that's how you feel... And you're positive... Then I have no choice but to accept it because I'm you friend, through thick and thin. But good luck telling your family." He said.

"Yea, I thought about that. I dunno what to say honestly. Maybe I just won't tell them." She said.

"Well eventually you're going to have to. If you and him get any more serious, I'm gonna start wondering when the wedding is." He laughed. Snape came over and started yelling to them about not working hard enough. They apologized quickly and started back to working with less talking. After class ended, they headed towards Herbology and continued to talk about the situation. Colin was still unsure about it, but Ginny knew that she wasn't. She knew it was true. She really did fall in love with him. It was a strange feeling, one she never had before. It made her heart beat faster every time he said it, and made her stomach flutter when she kissed him. They walked into class and got to work, concentrating because this was a new assignment they had never conquered before. She couldn't afford to let her mind wander and have something strange bite her. She couldn't even figure out how to pronounce this plant/creature's name. Class ended and they walked towards Professor Binns class. Once there, She saw her owl on the desk with a note attached. She opened it and read it.

_G-_

_I'm having a boring class so I decided to write you a note. I miss you, and can't wait to see you tonight. We only have more nights together so maybe we could make a plan to hang out in the Room of Requirement instead. I don't think I could go a night without spending time with you. Well, I'm about to get yelled at so I'm going to end this here. See you in a few hours._

_-D_

She read it with a smile and started writing her own letter back. Professor Binns never noticed anything. He was always too busy reading.

_D-_

_I don't really want to end us hanging out every night either so the Room of Requirement sounds good to me. Only two more nights and you don't have to 'babysit' me anymore, or help me clean. Well, me and Colin take turns every other day writing notes, and today is my turn so I'm going to end this before I miss too much. well, too much school work because I already miss you too much. Okay, the end. Bye. I love you._

_-G_

She rolled up the parchment and attached it to her owl. She looked over at Colin who was writing a letter also. she read a piece of it.

"... And I'm sorry but I really do like you. Hopefully that doesn't scare you too much, but it's the truth. My gay radar has went off, I know you're secret Blaise." That was what the letter ended with before Colin sent it off. Ginny started on her notes and realized they were going over the same thing as yesterday so she took advantage of that to get some sleep. She awoke just as class was ending and went to the fourth floor for her last class. She remembered she had to start helping other people today and she groaned.

"Is there a problem Miss Weasly?" Asked Professor McGonnagal.

" No, not at all Professor. Just didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Had detention with Professor Snape for talking too much in class." She lied.

"Very well then. Quit talking and you will get your sleep back." She turned and walked off, telling Ginny and Colin to just help who ever looked like they needed it. They worked hard for the whole class period and then they went up to the common room and relaxed for awhile. Ginny started on her homework and Colin waited for a response from Blaise. After awhile they realized what time it was and headed down for dinner. Ginny again sat with Draco, and Colin understood. He would have given anything to be sitting at the table with her, only with Blaise. 'Hopefully he will soon.' She thought to herself. Draco leaned over and kissed her infront of everyone. She looked a little shocked and then kissed him back. Everyone at the table started shouting and trying to hurt them. The girls were about to kill Ginny, and the guys we're yelling at Draco pretty badly. Draco picked Ginny up over his shoulder and carried her off. They all looked astonished ans the whole room was silent for a moment. They got out the door and hid in their usual spot, by Snape's classroom.

"Well, looks like everyone knows now. And soon, my mother is going to because of my brothers and Harry and Hermione." She sighed a little bit. "Thanks for saving me though. I swear I thought they were gonna claw my eyes out." She laughed a little. "Now I need to enlist Colin as my bodyguard at all times."

"No, that's my job. If I have to walk you to all your classes, I will." He said.

"Um. Well. Okay. But I think I'll be okay. After all, remember the bat boogy hex I cast on you in my fourth year?" She laughed. "Sorry about that by the way."

"Well, back then I wasn't the guy I am now so I deserved it." He said.

"Okay." She nuzzled up to him, and just relaxed. She loved being with him. No matter what anyone said, he was The One and that's the end of it. Not the stupid "Chosen one," but The One she wanted to be with forever. She looked up at him and saw him admiring her.

"Do you know you are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on? You have grown up to be so perfect..." He sighed. "I feel like it's too good to be true, and that you're going to eventually hate me."

"Why would I do that?" She asked.

"I don't know, why would you?" he asked her back. She shrugged and leaned into him. He kissed her lightly on the forehead, and then they went back to their common room's until it was time for 'detention'. When Ginny climbed out of the portrait hole and into the common room, everyone looked at her with an evil glare. Colin sat with her on the couch and they talked for hours about random stuff. They were avoiding the big topic- What was she going to do now?


	9. Holidays approach

**A/N- I didn't write this chapter as fast as the last two, so I'm sorry! R&R and enjoy it.**

Winter was cold, and the holidays were aproaching quickly. Ginny was trying to avoid telling her family, but she knew it would come out sooner or later because of her brother. She tried to enjoy her time with Draco the best she could. She was sitting with him after her last detention, and wishing she could stop time. He was playing with her hair again, something they both enjoyed.

"Ginny...?" He said playfully.

"Yesss?" She said back.

"I love you." He was talking in a little kid voice. Ginny played along.

"I love you more." She laughed.

"Not uh!" He said.

"Uh huh!" She grabbed him and kissed him so he would shut up.

"Don't bother arguing this one, we both love each other alot and no one can prove who loves who more." She told him.

"Yea, good point. I guess we just have to know in our hearts that the other one cares alot." He said softly. He kissed her slowly, and then broke away.

"I really do love you though." He said. She smiled and said it back.

"Do you really mean it?" He asked.

"Yes, I really do. I don't know how this is going to work out, but we just have to take it one day at a time." She responded. They sat there untill midnight and then they said goodnight and departed. Ginny lay down on her bed and smiled as she went to bed.For once she was happy with someone, and she had wanted that for a long time. She replayed images of them together all night as she slept.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a cold dreary morning the next day, which put a damper on her mood. She woke up happy from thinking of Draco, and then she saw the weather. She hated snow in a sense. It was cold, and the gray sky that accompanied it was rather annoying in her opinion. She dressd in all black, and it made her feel a little better because she was reflecting the weather. Dark and cold was how she felt today. Draco approached her.

"What's up with the mean look today?" He asked.

" I don't like the weather." She said simply. "So I'm reflecting my mood. That's the reason behind the clothes aswell." She shrugged a little.

"Alrighty then. You're an odd one Ginny Weasly." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and they walked to the Slytherin table for breakfast. Everyone was still giving them death glares but Ginny was too depressed to care. She sat down and ate in silence. Draco kept pestering her about what she was thinking and she finally snapped.

"I'm depressed! I hate my life, I just want to go sit in a cave and cry! Now will you PLEASE shut up?" She growled. Draco recoiled, feeling hurt.

"I'm sorry... I was just concerned... " He said quietly.

"Well quit caring for a day. I need to be alone and just get through this by myself." She pushed her chair away from the table and walked out of the Great Hall.Going back up to her dorm room, she sat on her bed. She looked down at the mirror and saw the sadness in her eyes. She didn't even really know what was bothering her, and she picked up the mirror and threw it against the wall, watching it shatter. She looked at all the shards, and though of Draco and his cutting. For a brief moment she thought about slitting her wrists and ending it all, but that moment quickly passed. She wasn't suicidal, and she didn't want to be in his position. He was addicted to a very bad thing; it was almost as bad as drugs. Actually, it was his drug. That was how he supressed his pain, by cutting himself. She didn't want to be like that. She wanted to set an example for him and prove that he didn't need it. She still had plenty of time before class so she composed herself and decided to find Draco and apologize. She headed back down to the Great Hall but discovered he wasn't there anymore. Her first thought was the Room of Requierment so she headed back upstairs. Pacing back in forth infront of the room, she imagined where Draco had taken her those few nights. The door opened, just like she thought it would. In the corner, sitting on the floor was draco with a knife in his hand.

"Draco, don't!" She exclaimed. She rushed over to him. He looked down at his exposed arm and the blood dripping down.

"A little too late..." He said.

"What have you done?" She questioned.

"I... I don't know... I tried not to... But I thought you were really mad at me and I couldn't handle it... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... " He moaned. Ginny snatched the knife from his hands and pocketed it.

"Do you have anymore of these? " She demanded. "No better yet... Take me to your dorm. Now." She ordered. Draco stood obediantly and started to walk out.

"No, wait. Sit back down, I'm going to heal your arm." She told him. He sat down and she healed him, and then they went to Draco's room. She searched through his stuff, and found one more knife and a pointy object with a sharp edge that she couldn't identify. It looked dangerous, so she took that too.

"Is this all there is?" She asked him.

"Yea, as far as I know, those are the only things I've ever used. Actually I never used that stick though. But if you don't take it, there's no telling." He sighed.

"I'm doing this for your own good. You know that don't you? I mean, if you keep this up, you may cut too deep and hurt yourself badly. I couldn't handle that. You know that today I got mad and smashed a mirror and almost cut myself with it. On purpose." She said. Draco looked at her in horror.

"Exactly my point. You wouldn't want me doing it, and I don't want you doing it." She told him.

"I'm sorry... I really am. If you work with me I swear I'll never do it again. I just need someone to hug me and hold me and tell me everything is okay." He said.

"Well I can't be there all the time." She said.

"I know you can't. But just for the beggining, okay?" He asked of her. She sat there pondering for a moment.

"I guess I can be there for you when you need me. even if it's at night. Just owl me, okay? And I promise I'll be there." She hugged him and realized it was time for classes.

"I love you but I don't want to be late for class. Snape will give me detention again, and you know it." She told him. He hugged her back and walked her to class.

"Have a good day. I can't walk you to class for the rest of the day because I have early meeting with my teachers. Something about my grades slipping." He sighed.

"It's okay, I understand." She stood up on her tip toes and gave him a kiss.

"Bye. I'll see you at dinner." She said. She turned and walked into class, and sat in her seat. Her potions grade was back to normal and she was back to doing what she loved. She hummed to herself and she got busy working on her potion. Class went by quickly now that she was enjoying it again, and he mood improved. Now that she had helped Draco out a little, she felt better. Not even Snape could bring her down, although he didn't have anything mean to say today. She knew things were going to be back to normal very soon.

--------------------------------------------

Winter holidays were here. Tomorrow she would leave for home, and be without Draco for two weeks. She knew they were going to be a rough two weeks, and that her parents would probably ground her, yell at her, and disown her for being with him. Ron walked up to her.

"This is your last chance. I haven't told mum and dad about you dating... Him... And I made Harry and Hermione promise not to either. If you break up with him now, I won't tell them about any of this. If you don't, I'm telling them everything." He said to her. Ginny looked at him defiantly.

"Just because YOU don't approve of my boyfriend, doesn't mean I'm going to stop dating him. You didn't like when I dated Harry either, but did that stop me? No. And this isn't going to either. Go ahead and tell them. I don't care. I'm not breaking up with him." She said. He looked shocked; he thought he could convince her.

"Well fine then. When you get disowned, don't say I didn't warn you." He turned an strode off. She turned the other way and went to find Draco. She lurked around the common room until she found Blaise.

"Hey Blaise. How are things going?" She asked him, catching up with his pace.

"Pretty good. It's been awhile since I've seen you. I've uh, been... busy. How are things with you?" He asked.

"Well, they could be better I guess, but that's life. It's never perfect." She shrugged. Blaise looked a little scared.

"Ginny, can we talk?" He asked her.

"Sure." She stopped and looked at him.

"In the Room of Requirement?" He asked.

"Yea." Ginny responded. They walked up there and he paced back and forth, creating a room for them to talk. When they walked in, it was very different from when she and Draco we in there. It was very... Feminine. It reminded her of Colin alot. Suddenly she realized why he wanted to talk to her.

"You're gay." She stated.

"I... How... What made you..." He stuttered.

"My best friend is gay. I can detect these things. I've suspected it for awhile but I didn't want to accuse anything when you weren't ready." She said.

"Yea.. Well... You're right. I'm gay. Only you and Draco know. I kinda want to tell Colin... He downright told me he knew, but I denied it. I really like him, but I've never had aboyfriend before. Any suggestions?" He asked her hopefully.

"Well if you really like him, tell him. If you wanna give him the shock of his life, pull him into a corner and kiss him." She laughed. Blaise looked a little moritfied, but then he smiled a little.

"I've never kissed a guy, and I don't have enough nerve to. But I think I'm going to tell him and explain everything. Maybe he can help me understand it... And maybe he and I will end up together." He told her.

"Thanks Ginny. Even though you didn't say much and you don't really know much more then me, you really helped me to get the courage to talk to him." He hugged her.

"You're welcome. Hey, you don't happen to know where Draco might be, do you?" She asked.

"Probably in the owlery. He was sending his mother a letter telling her what time to pick him up tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks. I'm going to go look for him." She left the room with Blaise following. They split up at the stairs. Ginny went up and found Draco right where Blaise said he would.

"Hey." She sat down next to him on the floor while he wrote his letter.

"Mmm." He mumbled. She sat patiently, waiting for him to finish. When he did, she put her arms around his neck and slid into his lap.

"I'm going to miss you." She said.

"Not as much as I'm going to miss you. Atleast at your house there's always something going on. The Malfoy Manor is so dark and dreary. And quiet." He said.

"Draco? I'm scared. I don't know what my family is going to do about all this." She said quietly.

"Yea, how do you think I feel? My father already beats me, you know what he's going to do if he finds out I'm with you? He's going to use Crucio on me. I hope he never finds out honestly." He sighed.

"Do you want to end this before it gets to that point?" She turned around and looked at him.

"No.Never. Ginny, you're the only thing that makes me happy. I want to be with you. I know that sounds mushy but I don't care. I love you and I always will." He looked into her eyes.

"Okay. Just asking. I was hoping you would say that. I don't really want to lose you." She said. He held her close and they sat there untill the late hours of the night.

"I need to go to bed. I'm catching the early train home. I don't want to be on the same one as my brother." She told him.

"Alright. Goodnight. I'll write you everyday." He said. She smiled.

"And I'll write back." She said. They stood up and he walked her to her common room.

"Goodnight Draco. See you in two weeks." She kissed his cheek and climed into the portrait hole. She saw Colin sitting on the couch with a smile on his face.

"I take it things went well with you and Blaise?" She questioned.

"You knew about that?" He said.

"Yea, he asked me if he should say something to you and I said yes." She told him

"Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I owe you." He stood up and hugged her tightly.

"Your squishing me." She mumbled.

"Oh, sorry." He let her go.

"If you owe me, do me a favor and take the early morning train with me." She asked of him.

"Alright, deal." He agreed.

"Okay then, I'm gonna crash. I'm so tired." She yawned.

"Me too. Goodnight. See you in the morning." She went upstairs and went to bed, worrying about tomorrow.

**A/N- Again, I'm sorry about how long this took me! I hope it satisfies your craving for my story (just kidding)**


End file.
